Lost Red Creepypasta
It was my family's time to settle down and relax, we where begining to question, "why is this holiday so long?"... Until My dad bought me and my brother 2 gameboys, we would play Pokemon Red everyday, the holiday ended and our family began going back to normal. My brother and I was exchanging pokemon, he traded me his Articuno, for an Aerodactyl, out of all my cool pokemon, he settled with Aerodactyl. He was completely decked out with awesome pokemon, I was left with: Articuno, Onix, Kabutops, and Charizard. All of the others were in the PC, a few years passed, we moved to a new house. Me, my brother, and my Dad where the ones moving, my mom died of Cancer. It was a very cruel time, we didn't have enough money to buy those new games, and pay the bills. Until my dad found a new job, he was a Bussinessman, things were getting into good shape, 5 years passed, my dad passed away. Me and my brother weren't that close enough, we would always fight for who gets to choose the channel, the game, the console, etc. I was looking to find a new game in our box, until I found "It". It was a Red version of pokemon, but the picture is all messed up with a really realistic bleeding charizard, and the text says "Pokemon Lost Red", my brother said it's just some old game our dad bought. He threw the game on my bed, and we began playing some Pokemon Ruby, my brother was always winning, he said everytime he won "you are not good at this game anymore." We played for 5 straight hours, we finnaly went to bed. My back was Itching for some reason, I reached in and saw the Game "Pokemon Lost Red". It looked like charizard was bleeding from his eyes and mouth, it was horrifying to look at. Charizard had empty sockets, a loose bone, pokemon flesh on the ground, his wing is hanging around, and It was like it was eating flesh... I grabbed my Gameboy and began playing it, it looked like it has a save file saying "You" I clicked on it and saw a cutsene of Professor Oak's cutsene, but it was darker, more blood, he destroyed a pokeball with is foot, and blood exploded out from the ball, just like something died... It was all fun and games Back then but now, what is this? I stopped playing and took a nap, I had a dream about the game. It was just everything going on in my head was just gruesome, Proffesor Oak looks like he is dead, Gary (or Blue) is crying blood. All the pokemon were saying... "Why did you leave us?" I woke up and began playing the game again, when I loaded the save file it started in Veridian city, I said to myself "What is this game?" The kid (or the moron) challenged me, and it was all fun and games until his pokemon Fainted, or died. To my suprise when the kid lost he said "You're the bad guy!" I looked at my pokemon and saw a Snivy, a snivy? That is in Gen III. A celebi that has a bleeding face, a Charizard, and Articuno with a missing face. Their names were arranged like they were saying something, "L&ok o-@ut b$&ehjn y$¡ " I had a feeling I was getting watched and looked behind, I saw a Charizard plush. I began playing again, and Gary (or Blue) challenged me, but the game gave me a question "Why are you here? A. To help or B. To kill. I pressed A and it gone to red static before crashing. A few more years passed, and nothing was the same ever since.